puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Island (Sage)
Admiral Island is a large island located in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , and and an inter-archipelago to in the . Admiral Island is also the first island on any ocean to offer every type of housing, the housing set was finished under Governor Sidewinder of Lunatic Fringe. Natural Resources Buildings The building theme on Admiral is "Hollywood and the Movies." ;Apothecary : (bazaar) :Bad Dyes :Dial M for Madder (upgraded) :Get Rich or Dye Tryin' :GoldenDye (upgraded) :Lethal Potion :Live and Let Dye (upgraded) :Potions Eleven (upgraded) :Zak and Miri Make a Potion (upgraded) ;Attraction : : ;Bank : Funding Nemo (upgraded) ;Commodities market : The Whisper Market (upgraded) ;Distillery :Free Swilly (bazaar) :The Admirals Breezer (upgraded) :Citizen Cane (upgraded) :Good Swill Hunting (upgraded) :Grogbusters (upgraded) :The Grogfather (upgraded) :Grogma :Kill Swill (upgraded) :Lord of the Rum (upgraded) :Rum and Rummer (upgraded) :The Rum Diary (upgraded) :The Tipsy Tavern (upgraded) ;Estate agent : (upgraded) ;Furnisher :The Manchurian Cabinet (bazaar) : (upgraded) :Bedlands (upgraded) :Beverly Hills Prop :Chairspray (upgraded) :Couchablanca (upgraded) :Desperately Seeking Sofa (upgraded) :Forrest Bunk (upgraded) :Gentlemen Prefer Bedrolls (upgraded) :Honey I Bunk the Kids (upgraded) :Lock, Stock and Barrel (upgraded) :One Nightstand (upgraded) :Ten Things I Crate About You (upgraded) ;House Cabin Fever|cabin|left}} Sin City|pirate hall|right}} Villa Las Vegas|villa|right}} ;Inn : Sho Girls (upgraded) ;Iron monger :Charlie's Anvils (bazaar) :Bladeheart (upgraded) :The Blade Master (upgraded) : (upgraded) :Cabin Cleaver :Cannonball Run (upgraded) :The Dirk Knight :Empire Strikes Backsword (upgraded) :The Falchion and the Snowman (upgraded) :Full Metal Jacket (upgraded) :Iron Man (upgraded) :Saturday Night Cleaver (upgraded) :Saving Pirate Iron :Thank You For Smithing (upgraded) ;Palace : Palace in Wonderland (upgraded) ;Shipyard :The Shipshank Redemption (bazaar) :101 Dhowmations (upgraded) :Anchorman (upgraded) :Apocalypse Dhow (upgraded) :Battle of the River Plaice (upgraded) :The Big Ledhowski (upgraded) :Black Hawk Dhow :Crouching Tiger Hidden Galleon (upgraded) :Dhow Not Disturb (upgraded) :Frigs Inc (upgraded) :Goldfrigger (upgraded) :Hullboy (upgraded) :Inglourious Baghlahs (upgraded) :The Mast and the Furious (upgraded) :Napoleon Dhownamite (upgraded) :The Princess Brig (upgraded) :Seven Deadly Sloops (upgraded) :Sloopdog Millionaire (upgraded) :Slooping with the Enemy (upgraded) :Ship Wars :Shipwrighter's Guide to the Galaxy (upgraded) ;Tailor :Gown with the Wind (bazaar) :Arsenic & Old Lace :Cape Fear (upgraded) :Carnival of Rust (upgraded) :The Dress Sense :Dressed to Kill (upgraded) :How Tee Vest Waz Won (upgraded) :Kindergarten Top :The Lion Qing (upgraded) :Men in Tights (upgraded) :The Misfits :Mona Lisa Style (upgraded) :Night Of The Living Thread :Popeye the Tailorman :The Rack (upgraded) :Rack to the Future (upgraded) :The Rag and the Beautiful (upgraded) :Remember the Turbans :Reservoir Clogs (upgraded) :The Royal Clothier (upgraded) :Scarf Face :Secrets to the Forbidden Fruit :The Skirt Locker : (upgraded) :Superplaid (upgraded) :Swan Thong (upgraded) :Three Hung Threads (upgraded) :You've got Chainmail (upgraded) ;Weavery :Clothwork Orange (bazaar) :Batman & Bobbin (upgraded weavery) :Cloth Encounters of the Third Kind (upgraded) :Dawn of the Thread (upgraded) :Fifty Ways to Weave your Lover (upgraded) :The Hempire Strikes Back (upgraded) :High Loom (upgraded) :Threadator (upgraded) :Weavenge of the Stitch (upgraded) :White Men Can't Weave (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings :Bonnet and Clyde (upgraded tailor) :Clothesless (upgraded tailor) :Frocky Balboa (tailor) :Invasion of the Bloomer Snatchers (tailor) :Lost In Lace (upgraded tailor) :Patch Me If You Can (tailor) :Planet of the Capes (upgraded tailor) :Blades of Glorie (iron monger) :Hammer Montana (iron monger) :House of the Flying Swords (upgraded iron monger) :Iron King (upgraded iron monger) :My Brig Fat Greek Shipyard (upgraded shipyard) :Pulp Frigtion (upgraded shipyard) :The El Camino (upgraded shipyard) :Rumfest (upgraded distillery) :A Rare Alchemy (upgraded apothecary) :For Beddings and a Furnisher (upgraded furnisher) :Forrest Bunk (furnisher) :The Da Vinci Couch (upgraded) History When Rogues of Sage took control of Admiral island, an election was held to appoint the new governor. After several discussions on applicants, Ptolemy was appointed governor http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=53329#887864. During his administration the following buildings were dusted in order to address the overbuilding of the island: *The Keg and I (distillery) *Sloopspotting (shipyard) *Beauty And The Brig (shipyard) *Forrest Rum (distillery) During the Passive Aggression administration, the shipyard Frigates of the Caribbean was dusted and replaced with Frigates of the Caribbean II (which was later renamed Anchorman). This was done to improve the island's building set up since the first shipyard was located near the beach http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=58320#963775. After several more blockades, Admiral Island was finally seized by the flag Illium Eternae who has had the island since they won it in October 2010. Following a brown path to the north, an inscription on a log can be found saying "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." Blockades , 2006-02-18: Go with the Flow colonized Admiral, defeating Rogues of Sage in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-05-13: Go with the Flow defended and retained Admiral in a five-round sinking blockade, defeating Quixotic Tangent in the first blockade on Sage to last more than three rounds. Quixotic Tangent took an early lead, winning the first two rounds, but lost the third round by a mere ten points. The final two rounds were lost by larger margins. This was the first time anyone in the Go with the Flow alliance net had lost a blockade round. 2006-05-20: Go with the Flow disbanded, leaving the island open for re-colonization on the 27th. , 2006-05-27: Lunatic Fringe re-colonized Admiral in a three-round uncontested blockade. , 2006-10-14: Outcasts gained Admiral, defeating Hardcore Explorers in a four-round sinking blockade. Lunatic Fringe was unprepared to defend and didn't contend while Hardcore Explorers pulled out after round 3. , 2006-10-21: Allied Saruyama Forces attacked in a three-round blockade, but failed to win the island; the final round was sinking. , 2006-11-18: Allied Saruyama Forces attacked the island again but failed in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-12-03: Rogues of Sage took control of Admiral in a four-round non-sinking blockade. Outcasts pulled out during round 2. , 2006-12-17: Rogues of Sage successfully defended the island against Outcasts and Rogue Pirates of Sage in three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-02-10: Passive Aggression took control of Admiral in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-02-24: Passive Aggression defended Admiral from Rogues of Sage in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-05-26: Passive Aggression successfully defended the island against Raving Notion, in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-07-21: Passive Aggression successfully defended the island against Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-08-25: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great and The All-Consuming Flame in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Fleet of Dreams in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-17: League of Light took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-01: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-08: League of Light took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade against The Widow Queen. , 2008-01-05: League of Light defended the island against the attack of Undeclared, in a three round blockade. The war declaration was returned before the start of the second round, making the second and third rounds sinking. A "pay war" occurred before the start of round two, making both sides pay 4,000 PoE per segment. Undeclared pulled out of the blockade half way through the second round. , 2008-06-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-09: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-08-23: Candy Coated Chaos took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-08-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-06: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-13: League of Light took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Chuck Norris didn't defend the island. , 2008-09-20: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a three round sinking blockade. Chuck Norris didn't seriously contest the blockade. , 2008-11-15: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-04: The island was successfully defended from the attack of No Parking in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-07-18: Pirates Hate Palindromes took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-10-10: Pirates Hate Palindromes defended the island in a 5 round sinking blockade that saw segment pay go up to 8000, the highest rate ever seen. , 2009-11-15: Good Grief seized the island in a 4 round sinking blockade. , 2010-4-17: Vargas the Mad obtained the island after a Good Grief scuttle. , 2010-4-24: Eternal Glory seized the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-6-6: Community Revolution seized the island in a 3 round sinking blockade. , 2010-10-10: Blades of Sage took the island from Community Revolution after beating out Illium Eternae in a 3-round, nonsinking blockade. Community Revolution did not defend, so Illium Eternae contested as well. , 2010-10-16: Blades of Sage successfully defended the island from an attack by Illium Eternae in a 5-round nonsinking blockade.